


With My Hand In Yours

by akiryu



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human Teddie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, bisexual kanji tatsumi, bisexual yosuke hanamura, but they still get love dw, can it be called that? i think it can?, everyone is h a p p y, gay yu narukami, lesbian chie satonaka, lesbian yukiko amagi, mark where your soulmate first touches you, no murder investigation, questioning teddie, some internalized homophobia, specifically yukiko/chie and naoto/kanji, touch starved yosuke, yosuke has anxiety, yu has a bad home life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiryu/pseuds/akiryu
Summary: ''its just the way you're glancing at mesomething about youjust makes me feel guiltyfor liking you''
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Yosuke Hanamura knew all about the soulmate markings, it was impossible for anyone to avoid in this world. It was especially impossible in a town as small as Inaba, everyone wishing to find their soulmate until they realize that they knew everyone and it was  _ none  _ of them in this god damn town. Yosuke was well aware of his soulmate mark, it was in the middle of his god damn forehead, so obvious and so embarrassing.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t tried to hide it before, he opted out of it when he found that bowl-cuts were...not his look. Back then though he’d been in the big city! Maybe he’d run into his soulmate while they were both running to school, or when carrying papers too big and not seeing the other, he’d often thought about how he would meet her, bearing such a strange soul mark. 

He thought, maybe if he’d just been a touchy person, if he was very affectionate with his friends, maybe one day he’d find one of them to be his soulmate with a casual passing touch he never thought of. Unfortunately, that never happened. Yosuke however, started to feel comfort in that touch affectionate attitude. It was rare to see him not resting an arm on his shorter friends or grabbing on to them when he started to get nervous.

Then they moved to Inaba. How the hell was he supposed to find his soulmate in this town, this town that was entirely too small and filled with too many judgemental people? Not only that but his affectionate attitude? Ripped away as he realized how uncomfortable the residents of Inaba were with that. 

He got the stares, especially from the older people, about his mark. He was able to ignore it mostly, he had been doing that his whole life anyways. That didn’t stop the whispers at school though, students would talk about how strange his mark was, why the hell it was on his forehead? Why wasn’t it normal like on his hand, why he didn’t seem to be normal with how overly affectionate he was, why he couldn’t just act like everyone else. Couple that with the shit he got over Junes, it hurt. It hurt a lot. 

Eventually, he stopped caring as much, he kept his soul mark out only due to the fact that it was the only way his hair looked good. At least, that’s what he told himself. He quickly stopped his casual touching, holding back the urge. It ended up not being that hard, he didn’t have many friends in this town anyway.

Then came the transfer student, Yu Narukami was his name? He was the talk of the town, all the girls hoped he would be their soulmate, that was until they got a look at his soul mark. He hadn’t met the guy yet, wasn’t all too interested. The rumors around town spread fast though and Yosuke learned that this Narukami guy had a soul mark even stranger than his own. He severely doubted it, who’s could be stranger than his own?

Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice the trashcan in front of him until it was too late. Great, now he was headfirst in the trash, and it smelled bad to make matters worse. He heard a small laugh, clearly trying to be held back, and felt his stomach drop. Great, just what he needed today, he wondered who it would be until he got himself out and was met eye to eye with an unfamiliar gray bowl cut. 

“Hello…?”

‘’Hi uh- It seemed like you needed help? I guess not you got out on your own pretty well.’’ The stranger said, avoiding eye contact, ‘’I hope this isn’t a normal occurrence.’’

Yosuke struggled with words, stuck staring at the big black soul mark right under his eye. That was, indeed, one strange soul mark for a stranger to have. Does this dude get decked? What the hell can  _ his  _ soul mark mean? More importantly, he wasn’t staring strangely at Yosukes mark, did he not care? It had been a long time since he met someone who didn’t stare with judgment at his mark.

“You’ve been quiet for a bit, did you hit your head? Do you need to be taken to a doctor?”

Shit. Yosuke has been too lost in his thoughts and now the poor guy was worrying over him!

‘’I-I’m fine sorry, was trying to remember if I’d met you before. I’m Yosuke Hanamura, you must be the new transfer student!” Yosuke said, standing up quickly and grabbing his bag.

‘’Ah yes, you already knew? Guess this is a small town after all, I’m Yu Narukami.’’ The transfer student said, finally making eye contact with Yosuke and flashing an unforgettable grin.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke makes some new friends thanks to Mr. Transfer Student!

Narukami had been in town for what was it, a week? Maybe less? Not that it mattered to Yosuke much, he felt like he’d known the other practically his whole life. After that faithful morning when Yosuke fell in the trash, Narukami had been placed in his class and by some chance, seated right next to Yosuke! 

The two got along great, within just a couple days they were practically inseparable. Yosuke made sure to show Narukami all the cool places in town, not that there were too many, but they had fun either way. A routine formed quickly between them, they would go to the school of course, then Yosuke would go work his shift at Junes (which, by the way, seemed to somehow last longer now that he had something to look forward to), and when his shift was over Narukami would be waiting to do some new fun activity.

Yosuke quickly met Nanako, Narukami’s...cousin? He was pretty sure about that, even though Nanako called him ‘Big Bro’ all the time. They hung out with her every so often though, Yosuke could see the fondness in Narukami’s eyes when they would hang, and even Yosuke had to admit that her love for Junes was absolutely adorable.

Something unexpected from this though, was how charismatic Narukami was. Even with such a strange soul mark, he made friends so easily, how the hell did he do it? Yosuke had been jealous, maybe even angry at first, but he pushed those feelings aside. Narukami was just a great guy, who wouldn’t like him? 

Yosuke’s friendship with Narukami made it so that all of Narukamis became his by association, which currently included Chie Hanamura and Yukiko Amagi. He had talked to Chie before, never close but probably the person he knew best before Narukami came to town. Yukiko, well everyone knew Yukiko, he’d asked her out before but was shut down quickly since she had already found her soulmate.

He still didn’t like calling either of them by their given names, it was strange? A closeness to someone he hadn’t had since the city, he wasn’t about to argue with Chie though when she insisted, by god was she stubborn and he knew this.

Within a week though Yosuke went from ‘’Loner Prince of Junes with that strange soul mark” to ‘’Prince of Junes with that strange soul mark, at least he has friends now’’ and that was something at least! It was...better than before. He wouldn’t dwell on it, dwelling never led to good things.

Yosuke’s phone rang out, causing the boy to panic and fumble as he tried to pull it outta his pocket. 

‘’Hello Mr. Prince of Junes, isn’t your shift supposed to be over now?” Chie’s voice came from the other side, loud enough that Yosuke was sure the entire store could hear.

‘’Oh I forgot to mention, its going a little late tonight with Saki’s family getting ready to move and they needed someone to fill in and- well I was the only one available-’’

‘’Oh god how late? Will you still be able to join us for movie night?”

‘’I- I hope so? I'm supposed to switch shifts in an hour. But but! You dont have to wait for me, I dont want to be a bother for you guys-’’

‘’Oh shut up Yosuke, we’re friends we can wait an hour for you. I’m not going to come to get you though, you know where Yu lives, head on over after your shift ends.’’

‘’I’ll bring snacks!”

And with that, Chie ended the call and left Yosuke to wait for his shift to end, not that he was very patient about it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this is another short chapter but i hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!!! the next chapter should be cute...hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!! It means so so much to me and i hope you stick around for more! follow my [tumblr](https://ryuijsakamoto.tumblr.com/) !! The next update should be out next week :D


End file.
